1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid joint preferable for use, in particular, for low-temperature fluid, such as liquefied natural gas (LNG), liquid nitrogen, liquid oxygen, liquid hydrogen, and liquid helium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when supplying low-temperature fluid, such as liquefied natural gas (hereinafter referred to as “LNG”), from a storage tank in an LNG supply depot, an LNG gas station, or the like to a tanker truck or an LNG-powered vehicle, a fluid joint is used which connects a fixed-side coupler (hereinafter referred to as “female-side coupler”) connected to a storage tank side and a mobile-side coupler (hereinafter referred to as “male-side coupler”) connected to a mobile tank of a tanker truck, an LNG-powered vehicle, or the like (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-286339; or Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2008-286340).